Cas de conscience
by Isajackson
Summary: TERMINEE  Rodney apprend qu'il va être papa... et doit ensuite faire face à un choix difficile...
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler**** : aucun en particulier**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement…**

**Saison :**** Fin Saison 2, début saison 3**

**Résumé**** : Rodney apprend qu'il va être papa… et se retrouve devant un choix très difficile…**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Alors voilà, il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai trouvé une magnifique photo de David Hewlett et sa future femme enceinte. Je l'ai trouvée très belle et ça m'a donné une idée pour cette fic.**

**Note de l'auteur 2 :**** Je dédicace cette fic à ma Lurleen, qui m'a donné le plus gros des idées ! Merci ma biche ! Je t'adore !! Bisous !!**

**Bon ben bonne lecture !**

**Cas de conscience**

La flag team venait de partir en mission à bord de jumper 1. Elisabeth venait de regagner son bureau lorsque soudain la porte s'activa. La Diplomate l'entendit et descendit rapidement de son bureau perchoir. Elle arriva dans la salle d'embarquement au moment où le vortex se formait.

- on a un code ? demanda la jeune femme au technicien

- oui c'est celui des Taraniens répondit le technicien

- Le Chancelier Lycus ? fit la jeune femme surprise et à la fois soulagée que ça ne soit pas l'équipe de John. Il ne devait nous contacter qu'en cas de problème sérieux. Très bien, levez le bouclier ordonna la Diplomate en descendant les marches pour accueillir le visiteur.

Chuck acquiesça et appuya sur la commande. Le bouclier disparu et une personne franchit la porte. Mais ce n'était pas Lycus. C'était une jeune femme blonde, très belle qu'Elisabeth avait déjà aperçue. Seulement, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Mais ce qui surpris le plus la Diplomate c'est que la jeune femme était enceinte et visiblement sa grossesse était bien avancée.

- Dr Weir ? fit celle-ci en voyant la Diplomate

- oui c'est bien moi répondit Elisabeth en lui souriant et vous êtes ?

- Norina, je suis la scientifique qui travaillait sur notre bouclier sur Taranis…

- ah oui je me souviens de vous fit Elisabeth, vous avez un problème sur votre nouvelle planète ? lui demanda t'elle ensuite

- non, je suis venue pour voir le Dr Mckay, est-ce que vous pourriez l'appeler ?

- mais il n'est pas ici actuellement… commença la Diplomate

- oh non gémit Norina en posant ses mains sur son ventre rebondi, ne me dites pas que je suis venue pour rien… où est il ? Il faut absolument que je le voie

- il est en mission avec son équipe mais il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Vous pourriez aller vous reposer un peu dans les quartiers des invités en l'attendant proposa Elisabeth

- oui je… Norina ne pu terminer sa phrase, elle s'écroula sans connaissance aux pieds d'Elisabeth

Immédiatement la Diplomate enclencha sa radio et contacta l'infirmerie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Carson et une équipe médicale s'affairait autour de la jeune scientifique. Puis ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.

ooOoo

Elisabeth attendait devant l'infirmerie pendant que Carson s'occupait de Norina. La Diplomate se demandait bien pourquoi la Taranienne tenait tant à voir Rodney. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque Carson apparut dans son champ de vision.

- alors ? elle va mieux ? demanda Elisabeth

- aye, elle vient de reprendre conscience mais elle est très faible.

- qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense à un malaise vagal et dans son état ça n'est pas bon signe…

- son bébé va bien ? demanda la Diplomate

- oui, son rythme cardiaque est normal, tout est normal

- je peux aller lui parler ?

- oui mais pas plus de quelques minutes, elle doit se reposer

- très bien, merci Carson répliqua Elisabeth en entrant dans l'infirmerie

- de rien Elisabeth soupira l'écossais

La Diplomate se dirigea vers le lit de la scientifique. Celle-ci avait les yeux clos mais dès qu'Elisabeth s'approcha d'elle, elle les ouvrit.

- comment vous sentez vous Norina ? demanda doucement Elisabeth

- fatiguée murmura la jeune femme, mon bébé va bien ?

- oui ne vous inquiétez pas, le Dr Beckett a fait tous les examens nécessaires et tout va bien

Norina soupira de soulagement et caressa doucement son ventre à travers le drap.

- est-ce que je peux vous demander… commença Elisabeth

- qui est le père ? sourit Norina en levant les yeux vers la Diplomate

- oui, enfin si ne c'est pas trop indiscret fit Elisabeth en lui rendant son sourire

- non, ça ne l'est pas… mais je ne sais pas si vous allez me croire…

- je vous écoute dit simplement Elisabeth curieuse

- eh bien… c'est le Dr Mckay souffla Norina

- pardon ? s'exclama Elisabeth plus que surprise

- je vous l'avais dit sourit la scientifique

- non ce n'est pas que… c'est juste que c'est assez surprenant expliqua Elisabeth

- je comprends, d'ailleurs je pense qu'il sera vraiment très surpris lorsqu'il l'apprendra

- parce qu'il n'est pas encore au courant ?

- non, je m'en suis rendue compte bien après qu'il soit parti et que nous nous soyons installés sur notre nouvelle planète.

- alors c'est le jour où nous avons aidés que…

- c'est ça acquiesça la jeune femme.

Elisabeth hocha la tête songeuse. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé une telle chose de la part de Rodney, de Sheppard oui à la limite, avec la réputation qu'il avait, ça n'aurait pas été impossible mais Rodney… ce n'était pas le fait qu'il n'était pas attirant, loin de là, mais ça jamais la Diplomate ne lui aurait avoué. Non c'était juste que Rodney n'était pas le genre à avoir une aventure d'une nuit.

- vous devriez la laisser se reposer maintenant fit une voix avec un accent inimitable derrière la jeune femme. Elisabeth se retourna et sourit à Carson.

- oui, je retourne dans mon bureau. Je vais attendre le retour du Dr Mckay…

- ah oui ? demanda Carson surpris

- oui disons que Norina a une nouvelle assez importante à lui annoncer dit Elisabeth

- et quel genre de nouvelle ?

- oh quand il le saura, je pense que toute la cité le saura, ne vous inquiétez pas sourit Elisabeth

Carson haussa les sourcils mais ne rajouta rien. Elisabeth sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers son bureau.

**TBC**

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! alors vous en pensez quoi ? ça vous plait ? Reviews ? suite ou pas ? lol !!**

**Bayas, toi qui te demandais si j'avais écrit d'autres fics, tu as ta réponse !! Bisous à toi !!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! vous êtes super !! **

**Bon bah voici la suite !! comment va réagir Rodney en apprenant qu'il va être papa ? **

**Bonne lecture !! **

**ooOoo **

John Sheppard et son équipe venaient de passer la porte des étoiles et John venait de poser jumper 1 dans la baie des jumpers. Tout le monde venait de sortir du petit vaisseau atlante et bien évidement John et Rodney n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer.

- mais si ! on aurait du aller voir ça ! je suis sûr que ça aurait été intéressant en plus ! râlait Rodney

- mais bien sûr, et en prime on se serait fait bouffés vivant par cette espèce de créature alien qui protégeait l'entrée de la grotte c'est ça ? ironisa John

- oh, elle ne nous aurait certainement pas « bouffés », elle aurait juste grogné un peu c'est tout !

- grogné un peu ? si Ronon n'avait pas eu de réflexes, on ne serait pas ici Mckay !

- oui bon c'est vrai, mais justement Ronon aurait pu la retenir à l'extérieur pendant qu'on serait allés voir…

- Mckay ! cria John. J'en ai assez entendu, maintenant on est plus là-bas, on est sur Atlantis donc on en parle plus !

- mais je… commença le scientifique

- Mckaayyy soupira John avec un air légèrement exaspéré

- ok ça va j'ai compris, l'infirmerie c'est ça ? ajouta le scientifique en désignant le couloir

John approuva d'un signe de tête et tous quittèrent le hangar. En chemin, ils croisèrent Elisabeth qui venait à leur rencontre.

- alors ? comment s'est passée la mission ? leur demanda t'elle

- oh très bien, mis à part le fait qu'on a failli devenir le casse-croûte d'une espèce de bête bizarre parce que Rodney voulait aller dans sa grotte répondit John. Tout ça parce qu'il avait détecté un puissant pic d'énergie qui venait de là. Sinon à part ça tout va bien ajouta t'il en souriant

Rodney ouvrit la bouche mais Elisabeth le devança.

- vous m'expliquerez tout ça pendant le briefing dit elle avant que Rodney ne puisse ajouter un mot. Allez à l'infirmerie, Carson vous attends continua t'elle, et euh… Rodney, il y a quelqu'un qui souhaiterait vous parler… ajouta t'elle en regardant le canadien.

- je sais vous venez de le dire, c'est Carson non ?

- non justement… allez y, elle vous attend

- elle ? fit soudain John en regardant Rodney d'un air suspicieux

- oui, elle est arrivée ce matin par le Stargate expliqua Elisabeth

- une femme veut voir Rodney c'est ça ? insista John

- mais pourquoi est-ce que ça vous parait aussi bizarre hein ? s'indigna Rodney

- Messieurs s'il vous plait intervint Elisabeth, elle a quelque de chose de très important à vous dire Rodney ajouta t'elle à l'intention du scientifique mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, vous comprendrez lorsque vous la verrez.

- bon, très bien grommela le scientifique en s'éloignant à grands pas.

John haussa les épaules et adressa un sourire à la diplomate et partit à la suite du canadien, suivi de Teyla et Ronon.

ooOoo

Carson se trouvait au chevet de Norina lorsque la flag team fit une entrée remarquée dans l'infirmerie grâce à John et Rodney. Il s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme et alla les rejoindre.

- ah ! vous êtes revenus de mission fit Carson en se dirigeant vers eux

- à votre avis ? riposta aigrement Rodney en regardant autour de lui

- je vois soupira Carson. Vous chercher quelque chose Rodney ?

- euh non… enfin… Elisabeth m'a dit que quelqu'un voulait me parler, une femme et…

- oui je sais, venez par ici, elle vous attend. Je ferai vos examens post mission ensuite.

Rodney hocha la tête et suivi Carson. Sheppard allait les suivre lorsque Carson se retourna.

- vous restez ici Colonel ordonna le médecin.

- allez Doc, soyez sympa, je veux juste voir…

- vous voulez voir à quoi elle ressemble c'est ça hein ? l'interrompit sèchement Rodney.

- bah quoi ? se défendit John. Je suis curieux c'est tout et…

- vous êtes jaloux oui ! répliqua Rodney en colère

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis préféra s'abstenir. Rodney avait raison, il était jaloux mais il ne devait pas le montrer. Tout de même, il se demandait bien qui pouvait être cette femme.

ooOoo

Rodney suivi Carson vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Le rideau de séparation avait été tiré autour de l'un des lits. Carson l'entrouvrit et invita Rodney à entrer dans l'alcôve. Le scientifique s'exécuta et lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, il se figea brusquement.

- bonjour Rodney dit elle doucement

- …

- eh bien Rodney, vous avez perdu votre langue ironisa Carson

- non ça va Carson ! euh… bonjour Norina… je ne pensais pas te revoir…

- moi non plus Rodney, d'ailleurs c'était ce que nous avions convenu mais…

La jeune femme s'interrompit et posa ses mains sur son ventre arrondi. Doucement, elle le caressa.

- tu es enceinte à ce que je vois, c'est pour bientôt ? demanda Rodney sur le ton de la conversation.

- oui, dans un mois normalement répondit doucement la jeune femme.

- oh…

- Rodney… il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- quoi ? demanda Rodney dont le rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement.

- eh bien… tu es le père de mon bébé…

- pardon ? fit Rodney qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal. Il devait avoir rêvé, non elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit une chose pareille !

- tu as très bien entendu

- tu veux dire que… mais tu en es sûre au moins ?

- bien sûr que oui ! Je n'ai eu personne après toi ! fais le calcul et tu verras bien ! s'insurgea la jeune femme.

- oh mon dieu fit Rodney avant de s'écrouler sans connaissance au pied du lit

**TBC **

**Quoi ? je sais j'aurai pas du couper à ce moment là mais c'est le découpage de la fic qui veut ça !! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !! review ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! **

**Bah voilà la suite !! Donc vous avez vu comment a réagi Rodney et maintenant, comment vont réagir les autres ? **

**Bonne lecture !! **

**ooOoo **

_- oh mon dieu fit Rodney avant de s'écrouler sans connaissance au pied du lit _

- Rodney ! s'exclama Norina en se redressant, paniquée

Carson se précipita vers lui et pris immédiatement ses constantes bien qu'il soit certain que cet évanouissement n'était pas grave.

- ne vous inquiétez pas, Norina, ça n'est rien de grave, c'est juste l'émotion, il va s'en remettre vous verrez la rassura Carson en se levant et en ouvrant une partie du rideau autour du lit.

Il fit signe à Ronon et John qui attendaient non loin de là. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent et virent Rodney inconscient. En quelques secondes, John fut auprès de lui.

- qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda le militaire

- l'émotion répondit simplement le médecin. Ronon, vous pourriez… commença t'il

Le Satédien hocha la tête et souleva le scientifique sans aucune difficulté. Puis, à la demande de Carson, il le déposa sur l'un des lits à côté de celui de Norina.

- l'émotion de quoi ? demanda John qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu Norina dans le lit voisin et son regard fut accroché par son ventre proéminent. Il blêmit et compris immédiatement mais ne dit rien.

- il vient d'apprendre une nouvelle qui l'a ébranlé expliqua Carson en examinant à nouveau Rodney sans se rendre compte que John avait subitement pâli. Il va se réveiller ne vous en faites pas.

En effet, au moment où Carson finissait sa phrase, Rodney émit un grognement et ouvrit les yeux.

- vous voyez ? qu'est ce que je vous disais sourit le médecin. Ça va Rodney ? demanda t'il ensuite au canadien

- je crois grommela le scientifique en s'asseyant. Carson, je viens de rêver hein ? lui demanda t'il avec espoir

- non mon ami, j'ai bien peur que non dit Carson doucement, vous n'êtes pas heureux ?

- euh en fait, je ne m'y attendais pas et… il s'interrompit subitement en sentant un regard appuyé sur sa nuque et se tourna vers John. Le militaire le regardait, les lèvres tellement serrées qu'elles avaient blanchi aux commissures.

- mais quelle est cette nouvelle qui vous a tant ému Rodney ? demanda Teyla

Le scientifique poussa un soupir. De mi soulagement parce que la jeune femme était intervenue au bon moment, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'affronter John devant tout le monde et mi-agacement parce qu'il détestait qu'on lui pose ce genre de question.

- eh bien, je vais être papa, voilà ! lâcha t'il

Le visage de Teyla s'illumina d'un sourire tandis que Ronon restait de marbre. Mais une lueur s'était aussi allumée dans son regard. John lui, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et laissa échapper un grognement.

- oh, mais c'est merveilleux s'extasia la jeune femme

- si vous le dites grommela John entre ses dents.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- vous n'êtes pas heureux pour le Dr Mckay, John ? demanda Teyla étonnée

- oh mais si ! répliqua John sur un ton ironique qui échappa à l'Athosienne. Mes félicitations mon vieux dit il ensuite à Rodney. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que je sorte. Doc je reviendrai plus tard pour ma visite post mission ajouta t'il à l'intention de Beckett.

- aye, très bien dit Carson. Il préférait ne rien dire, il voyait bien, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, que Sheppard n'avait pas l'air aussi ravi qu'il le disait.

John s'éloigna à grands pas et sorti de l'infirmerie. Rodney poussa un nouveau soupir et se leva. Puis il se dirigea vers Norina.

- comment te sens tu ? lui demanda la jeune femme avec inquiétude

- ça va, ça va répondit Rodney. Et toi ?

- tout va bien, on va très bien tous les deux mais…

- quoi ? demanda Rodney

- euh eh bien je… commença t'elle en regardant Carson et les autres qui n'avaient pas bougé.

- bon je crois qu'on a des examens à faire non ? dit l'Ecossais à Teyla et Ronon

- oh oui, nos visites post mission ! s'exclama Teyla. N'est-ce pas Ronon ? ajouta t'elle en regardant le satédien avec insistance.

Le runner sembla comprendre et les suivit à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie.

ooOoo

Sheppard était furieux. Il n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait pensé une telle chose venant de Rodney. En plus, vu l'état de Norina, ça avait du se passer, à peu près au moment où ils avaient commencé à devenir plus proches. Comment avait il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Les sentiments n'étaient donc rien pour lui ? John, lui, se souvenait parfaitement, lui avoir promis de ne plus jouer les capitaines Kirk et qu'il n'y aurait plus que lui dans sa vie ! Il avait confiance en Rodney mais là, il ne savait plus où il en était. En plus, il avait toujours pensé que Norina lui courait après mais pas après Rodney. Par contre le scientifique l'avait trouvée très à son goût ! Mais c'était avant. Avant qu'ils ne s'avouent leurs sentiments et que tout change entre eux.

De rage et de frustration, John donna un violent coup de poing sur le système d'ouverture de ses quartiers devant lesquels il se trouvait. Le boîtier se brisa et des petites étincelles en jaillirent. Merde ! songea John.

Il poussa un énorme soupir et enclencha sa radio. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Zelenka, ici Sheppard dit il

_// oui Colonel //_ répondit le tchèque

- vous pourriez venir jusqu'à mes quartiers, j'ai un problème avec le système d'ouverture

_// pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Rodney // _

- il est à l'infirmerie, je vous attends ajouta le militaire avant de couper sa radio.

Dans son labo, Radek haussa les épaules puis donna quelques directives à ses assistants avant de sortir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était devant les quartiers de John.

- alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t'il

- un petit accident grommela Sheppard en lui désignant le boîtier.

- petit ? s'exclama le tchèque en voyant l'étendue des dégâts, il est foutu oui ! qu'est ce que vous avez fait, vous avez tapé dedans hein ?

- bon ça va ! s'énerva John, vous pouvez réparer non ?

- oui répliqua le tchèque en remontant ses lunettes

- alors faites le !

Zelenka grommela quelque chose en tchèque entre ses dents et se mit au travail.

ooOoo

Rodney avait tiré les rideau de séparation du lit et ne cessait de faire des allées et venues le long du lit. Norina ne disait rien, elle semblait chercher ses mots.

- alors ? je t'écoute s'impatienta le canadien

- oui je sais mais ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile… murmura la jeune femme

- oh… c'est à ce point ? demanda Rodney en s'arrêtant de marcher

- oui… Rodney, quand je te disais que tout allait bien, je mentais… en fait le bébé va très bien mais…

- tu es malade ? l'interrompit le canadien

- Rodney laisse moi parler, s'il te plait… le scientifique hocha la tête et attendit. Voilà, oui je suis malade et quand je mettrai le bébé au monde, il est fort probable que je n'y survivrai pas…

- quoi ?!!! s'exclama Rodney en se rapprochant du lit. Tu plaisantes là ? dis moi que tu plaisante !

- non Rodney, j'ai une maladie incurable et je…

- mais qu'est ce que tu as ? tu en as parlé à Carson ? lui il pourra sûrement t'aider et…

- non Rodney l'interrompit la jeune femme, il ne pourra rien faire, je ne veux pas de traitement, le bébé n'y survivrait pas

- oui mais si tu n'es plus là, qui va s'occuper de lui hein ?

- toi Rodney…

- quoi ?!!!

**TBC **

**Oui je sais c'est criminel de couper à ce moment mais faut bien ménager le suspens non ? loool !! oui vous pouvez le dire ! j'suis sadique !! niark !! niark !! **

**Sinon reviews ou pas ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! **

**Bah voilà la suite !!**

**Bayas, est-ce que ma Muse est bien arrivée chez toi ? lol !! A moins que Lorelei ne soit revenue !! lol !! A quand la suite de tes merveilleuses fics ? (Sur l'autre rive par exemple ?) ((Je flatte là !! mdr !!))**

**Ma Charlie, je crois que tu vas encore moins aimer Sheppy après ce chapitre !! lol !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

_- oui mais si tu n'es plus là, qui va s'occuper de lui hein ?_

_- toi Rodney…_

_- quoi ?!!!_

Rodney se remit à faire les cents pas tout en grommelant entre ses dents. Norina suivait ses allées et venues des yeux. Soudain le scientifique s'immobilisa et regarda la future maman.

- je ne peux pas finit t'il par dire

- je n'avais pas le choix Rodney… murmura la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

- ouais soupira le canadien en se détournant. Il voulait éviter le regard de la jeune femme, ça lui faisait trop mal au coeur. Ecoutes, j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça et… il s'interrompit et poussa un nouveau soupir. Il me faut du temps pour prendre une décision…

- je comprends dit Norina d'une voix douce

- il faut que j'aille prendre l'air répliqua le canadien en écartant brusquement le rideau.

Puis sans un mot de plus, il sorti précipitamment de l'infirmerie sous le regard incrédule de Carson. L'écossais alla voir Norina. La jeune scientifique s'était allongée sur le côté et pleurait doucement, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Carson lui caressa doucement les cheveux puis décida qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule.

ooOoo

Rodney pris le premier transporteur qu'il vit et appuya sur la zone des quartiers. Il fallait qu'il parle à John. Il en avait besoin. Il espérait que le militaire le comprendrait malgré sa réaction lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle de sa paternité.

Il sorti en coup de vent du transporteur et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Sheppard. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il hésita. Puis finalement il se décida et frappa deux coups discrets. C'était leur code lorsque l'un ou l'autre voulaient se voir. Pas de réponse. Pourtant, le canadien était sûr que John était là. Très bien puisqu'il ne voulait pas lui ouvrir, c'est lui qui allait le faire. Son gène était loin d'être aussi puissant que celui du militaire mais Rodney avait d'autres ressources. Il était un génie non ?

Rodney ouvrit l'une des petites poches de son pantalon et en sorti un mini tournevis. Ah heureusement qu'il était prévoyant quand même ! Il allait commencer à trifouiller le boîtier lorsque la porte coulissa.

- c'est pas la peine de te donner autant de mal, c'est ouvert grogna John derrière lui.

Le scientifique se retourna et arbora un sourire contrit.

- tu ne répondais pas alors je m'inquiétais et… commença t'il avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Le regard que lui jetait Sheppard était si noir qu'il le fit frissonner. Je peux entrer ? demanda t'il finalement

- ouais grommela John avant de s'effacer pour le laisser passer.

Le scientifique passa devant lui, se sentant soudain très mal à l'aise. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit mais n'y resta pas bien longtemps. Il avait besoin de bouger, il était trop nerveux pour rester en place plus de quelques secondes. John, lui, alla s'allonger négligemment sur le lit. Il passa ses mains sous sa nuque et attendit. Rodney se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Très bien, c'était à lui de commencer. Ça n'allait pas être facile mais il devait le faire.

- John je… commença le canadien d'une voix mal assurée.

- comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça ?!! cria brusquement le militaire en se levant d'un bond

- mais c'était avant que nous…

- tu en es sûr ? ça c'est passé quand tu es parti pour l'aider à s'installer sur sa nouvelle planète non ?

- oui mais à ce moment là, on était pas encore…

- ah oui ? alors on a pas les mêmes souvenirs dans ce cas ! s'écria John en colère

- mais il ne s'était encore rien passé… tenta d'expliquer Rodney

- ah oui ? et notre baiser ? tu l'as oublié ? le premier qu'on a échangé ? c'était avant que cette… que Norina ne te demande de l'aider !

Rodney ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, incapable de prononcer un mot. C'était vrai, John avait raison. Ils s'étaient embrassés un peu avant qu'il ne parte sur la nouvelle planète des Taraniens pour les aider à installer leur nouveau bouclier et leur labo. Mais Sheppard s'était enfui juste après et ensuite, il avait fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ce n'était que lorsque Rodney était revenu de sa mission que John lui avait avoué ses sentiments et que leur relation avait vraiment commencé.

- Non je ne l'ai pas oublié ! cria le scientifique à son tour. Mais je croyais qu'à ce moment là, il n'y aurait plus rien, tu ne m'avais pas laissé le moindre doute !

- j'étais perdu ! c'est pas difficile à comprendre !

- et moi ? je ne l'étais pas peut-être ? riposta le canadien la voix tremblante, pense à ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ajouta t'il sur un ton plus bas et presque suppliant.

- je ne fais que ça justement ! répliqua le militaire d'une voix acide. Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? tu vas l'épouser ? ironisa t'il

- non, elle ne survivra pas à la naissance du bébé… et elle est venue pour me le confier…

- pardon ?

- oui, elle veut que ça soit moi qui m'occupe de notre enfant, après tout c'est normal non ? je suis le père.

- eh bien, tu le feras sans moi !

- quoi ? mais John je pensais que tu m'aiderai et…

- fallait y réfléchir avant de le faire ! lui asséna le militaire durement

Rodney ne répondit rien. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'était trompé. Il avait pensé que John serait compréhensif et qu'il l'aiderait. Au lieu de ça, le militaire le repoussait.

- très bien dit Rodney d'une voix calme malgré ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

Puis sans un mot de plus, le canadien sortit des quartiers de son amant. Une fois dans le couloir, ses émotions reprirent le dessus et il laissa échapper un gémissement avant de fondre en larmes. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire et la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider le rejetait.

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la porte des quartiers de John coulissa.

- Rodney je… commença le militaire

Mais Rodney ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'enfuit en courant. Eh merde ! pensa John. Sheppard tu es un misérable con ! se morigéna t'il.

**TBC**

**Alors ? reviews ou pas ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! vous êtes des nanges !!**

**Bon bah voilà la suite !! petit changement, ce chapitre sera en fait une songfic !! la chanson utilisée s'intitule A l'Envers et elle est de Jean-Jacques Goldman (ma muse, hein ma Charlie ? mdr !!)**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Rodney passa la main sur le système d'ouverture et la porte coulissa. Le canadien s'engouffra dans ses quartiers en s'essuyant rageusement le visage avec sa manche. Merde ! Il détestait pleurer ! Mais il ne savait plus trop quoi faire et il se sentait réellement perdu. Mais pourquoi est-ce que John avait réagi comme ça ? Rodney ne comprenait pas. De nouvelles larmes affluèrent et il tenta, en vain, de les réprimer. Il s'assit sur son lit et remonta ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul.

_**J'ai bu dans toutes les tasses**_

_**J'ai goûté à tous les verres**_

_**J'ai perdu cent fois la face**_

_**Mais sans rien gagner derrière**_

Et en plus, pour couronner le tout, une responsabilité à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout venait de lui tomber dessus et il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est que ça n'était pas une mince affaire que de s'occuper d'un enfant. Et il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Et surtout où trouverait il le temps ? Entre son travail sur la cité et les missions, ça n'allait pas être évident. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Norina. Mais tout ça lui faisait peur…

_**J'voudrais bien trouver ma place**_

_**Naufragé cherche une terre**_

_**Déposer un peu d'angoisse**_

_**Y respirer un peu d'air**_

_**Autre part, autre frontière**_

_**La tête à l'envers**_

_**J'fais jamais jamais jamais l'affaire**_

Rodney ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Il commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait d'aller parler à John. Finalement, ça ne lui avait rien apporté de plus si ce n'est que celui qu'il croyait être son âme sœur l'avait repoussé. Et tout ça uniquement parce qu'il était jaloux d'une scientifique alien. Et pourtant il l'aimait et avait besoin de lui… Mais pour le moment, il ne devait pas penser à lui mais à son enfant à naître et à Norina. Il fallait qu'il parle à Carson, peut-être que le médecin pourrait les sauver, elle et le bébé ? Oui il allait faire ça, pour le moment c'était la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit.

_**Déguisé comme un gagnant**_

_**Tous dehors et rien dedans**_

_**Bronzage été comme hiver**_

_**Ça j'ai jamais su le faire**_

Même si Norina lui avait dit que le traitement serait fatal à son enfant, Rodney était persuadé que Carson trouverait un moyen. C'était un excellent médecin non ? Et un excellent ami aussi songea soudain le canadien. C'est vers lui qu'il aurait du se tourner et pas vers John. Le militaire, lui, ne voyait que le côté sexuel de leur relation. D'ailleurs Rodney avouait bien volontiers qu'avec lui, il prenait vraiment du plaisir mais il ne semblait y avoir que ça… le scientifique ne se souvenait pas que Sheppard lui ai dit « Je t'aime » au moins une fois… si il lui avait dit au début de leur relation mais ensuite plus rien… Et Rodney sentait qu'il avait besoin de plus…

_**J'suis tombé profond, profond**_

_**J'croyais tous les zéros frères**_

_**Mais dans la jungle des bas-fonds**_

_**Rallume un peu la lumière**_

_**J'suis pas plus doué pour l'enfer**_

_**La vie à l'envers**_

_**J'fais jamais jamais jamais l'affaire**_

ooOoo

John tournait comme un lion en cage. Il était dans ses quartiers et ne cessait de penser aux paroles qu'il avait assénées à Rodney lorsqu'il était venu le voir un peu plus tôt. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il réagisse de cette manière ? Il aurait du se montrer compréhensif, il le savait ! Mais au lieu de ça, il avait préféré repousser l'homme qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait surtout. Parce que même s'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit, John Sheppard aimait Rodney McKay. Et il ne supportait pas qu'une autre personne, homme ou femme, tourne autour de lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Rodney était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Alors quand il avait appris que le canadien allait être papa, il avait perdu pied et s'il s'était comporté comme le pire des salauds envers la seule personne qui ait jamais vraiment compté dans sa vie.

_**J'ai cherché dans tous les livres**_

_**En long, en large, en travers**_

_**J'ai rien trouvé qui délivre**_

_**J'ai rien trouvé qui espère**_

John s'arrêta de marcher et alla se placer devant la baie vitrée. Il posa son front contre la vitre fraîche et soupira. Son souffle provoqua un rond de buée sur la vitre et il commença à y faire des petits dessins avec les doigts, ses pensées toujours tournées vers une seule personne. Puis il se redressa et pris sa décision. Il allait parler à Rodney. Il espérait que le canadien l'écouterait jusqu'au bout.

_**J't'ai pas dit les mots des autres**_

_**J'connais pas l'vocabulaire**_

_**Suffit pas d'être sincère**_

_**Y a des façons des manières**_

_**J'suis pas doué, j'sais pas y faire**_

ooOoo

Mais le militaire était loin de se douter que Rodney ne pensait plus à lui. Enfin plus vraiment… Le canadien en avait assez des humeurs de Monsieur Sheppard. Il faisait toujours tout pour le satisfaire et le jour où il avait besoin de son aide, le militaire lui faisait une scène. Très bien ! Rodney venait de prendre sa décision. C'était fini.

_**Le cœur à l'envers**_

_**J'fais jamais jamais jamais l'affaire**_

ooOoo

Carson était dans son bureau et terminait son dernier rapport. Ronon et Teyla venaient de partir après leur visite post-mission. Norina se reposait toujours. L'écossais n'était pas encore allé lui parler. Il voulait lui laisser du temps. Et surtout il pensait à Rodney. Il l'avait vu partir précipitamment. Il savait qu'après une pareille nouvelle, il fallait du temps pour s'y faire. Et puis si tout le monde avait eu l'air ravi par la nouvelle, on ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait fait un grand plaisir à Sheppard. Carson se souvenait de sa réaction. Il lui faisait penser à un amoureux jaloux. Le médecin sourit à cette idée. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une infirmière qui entra en coup de vent dans son bureau.

- Dr Beckett ! venez vite ! s'écria t'elle

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Carson, tout en attrapant son stéthoscope et se précipitant hors de son bureau.

- c'est Norina !

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Carson courut jusqu'au lit de la jeune scientifique. Il la trouva inconsciente. L'écossais l'examina et pris ses constantes. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il avait le visage grave.

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe Docteur ? demanda l'infirmière d'une voix inquiète

- elle est dans le coma… murmura Carson.

**TBC**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? une review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! **

**Alors voilà la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

John venait de sortir de ses quartiers et se dirigeait vers ceux de Rodney, bien décidé à lui parler. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il sentait que c'était très important qu'ils se parlent tous les deux. Il devait s'excuser pour son comportement débile et lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour lui. Mais à mesure qu'il s'approchait des quartiers de son amant, il sentait son estomac se nouer. Il avait peur. De quoi, il ne savait pas vraiment mais il avait peur…

ooOoo

Rodney se leva de son lit et passa à la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Alors qu'il venait de prendre une serviette pour se sécher sa radio, posée sur la tablette du lavabo, grésilla. Immédiatement le canadien s'en saisit et l'activa. Si c'était Sheppard, il allait l'entendre !

- quoi ? râla t'il

_// Rodney, c'est Carson, vous devriez venir à l'infirmerie tout de suite //_

Puis sans un mot de plus, l'écossais coupa la radio. Rodney ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et sortit rapidement de ses quartiers. Il failli percuter, de plein fouet, John qui se trouvait juste devant la porte.

- ah Rodney, tu tombes bien je… commença le militaire

- j'ai pas le temps ! le coupa abruptement le scientifique en passant devant lui à grands pas.

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? se risqua à demander Sheppard

- je sais pas, Carson vient de m'appeler, il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie c'est urgent.

- elle a perdu les eaux ? ironisa John en se maudissant immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots en voyant le visage de Rodney se décomposer.

Le canadien ne répondit pas et s'éloigna rapidement. Il pris le premier transporteur qu'il vit et couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

ooOoo

Carson venait d'intuber Norina. La jeune femme ne semblait plus capable de respirer seule. Le médecin se sentait dépassé par son cas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait provoqué son coma et une telle dégénérescence de ses fonctions vitales. L'écossais venait de procéder à une prise de sang et à diverses analyses. Il cherchait ce qu'avait la jeune scientifique.

Mais maintenant il comprenait pourquoi elle était venue sur la Cité. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait et c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait confier son enfant à Rodney. Mais Carson ne se laisserait pas intimider par une maladie, quelle qu'elle soit ! Il allait trouver le moyen de les sauver tous les deux, il en faisait le serment !

Il était en train de refaire ses analyses lorsque Rodney entra en coup de vent dans l'infirmerie suivi de près par John Sheppard.

- alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe Carson ? demanda le scientifique un peu essoufflé

- c'est Norina expliqua le médecin. Elle a sombré dans le coma ce matin et maintenant, elle est sous assistance respiratoire…

- oh mon Dieu souffla Rodney en pâlissant brusquement. Mais et le bébé ? demanda t'il ensuite d'une voix blanche

- tant que Norina est maintenue en vie, il survit mais si elle ne se réveille pas, je serai obligé de faire une césarienne

Rodney pâlit encore plus et déglutit péniblement.

- mais vous savez ce qu'elle a ? questionna Rodney

- je cherche Rodney mais j'ai en ai déjà une idée répondit Carson.

- et ?

- eh bien, je pense qu'elle a ce qu'on appelle une maladie auto-immune commença le médecin

- une maladie quoi ? l'interrompit Sheppard qui ne broncha même pas lorsque Rodney lui décocha un regard polaire avant de se tourner vers Carson.

- une maladie auto-immune, c'est une maladie du système immunitaire expliqua l'écossais. En fait son système immunitaire s'attaque lui-même car il est devenu plus fort, sans doute à cause d'un traitement qu'elle a du suivre quand elle est tombée enceinte…

- mais pourquoi elle aurait pris un tel traitement ? demanda Rodney qui semblait perdu

- parce qu'elle travaillait certainement dans un environnement qui pouvait être dangereux pour elle et pour son enfant…

- mon enfant aussi murmura Rodney

- oui mon ami sourit Carson en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais je crains que vous n'ayez un choix très difficile à faire…

- comment ça ?

- eh bien, je pense que je pourrai la soigner sans difficulté mais son traitement serait fatal au bébé

- elle me l'avait dit murmura le canadien d'une voix à peine audible en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- pardon Rodney ? demanda Carson qui n'avait pas bien entendu

- elle le savait Carson dit Rodney en regardant son ami. Elle le savait, c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue et qu'elle m'a demandé de prendre soin du bébé

- c'est ce que je pensais soupira l'écossais

- alors vous ne pouvez rien faire ? demanda John

- malheureusement non… et je dois attendre pour pratiquer la césarienne car sa grossesse n'est pas assez avancée…

- Carson l'interrompit le canadien, vous m'avez parlé d'un choix…

- oui… je peux maintenir Norina en vie jusqu'à ce que sa grossesse arrive à son terme et votre enfant sera en parfaite santé mais elle ne survivra pas…

- et si vous pratiquez la césarienne aujourd'hui ? demanda Rodney avec espoir, vous ne pourrez pas les sauver tous les deux ?

- je crains que non Rodney, je pourrai soigner Norina mais votre bébé ne sera pas né à terme et il…

- mais elle est à huit mois de grossesse non ? l'interrompit Rodney

- oui mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle a du être exposée à des émanations diverses dans son labo et même si elle se protégeait et se soignait, ce dont je ne doute pas un instant, elle a été fragilisée et son enfant aussi… alors si je provoque son accouchement prématurément, il se peut que le bébé en garde des séquelles…

- irréversibles ?

- je le crains Rodney… soupira Carson en baissant la tête.

Rodney poussa un énorme soupir et John se rapprocha de lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, persuadé que le scientifique allait se blottir contre lui. Mais il n'en fut rien. Le canadien se dégagea d'un geste brusque et se rapprocha de Carson sous le regard médusé de Sheppard.

- Carson, il faut que je fasse un choix c'est ça ? demanda t'il d'une voix douce

- aye mon ami murmura le médecin sans lever la tête. Rodney posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et l'écossais se redressa. Ses yeux bleus étaient pleins de larmes contenues. Je suis désolé Rodney murmura t'il ensuite

- je sais soupira Rodney, ce n'est pas de votre faute…

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? reviews ou pas ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! **

**Alors voilà la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

_- je sais soupira Rodney, ce n'est pas de votre faute…_

Le médecin ne répondit rien et doucement s'écarta du scientifique. Puis il alla dans son bureau. Rodney poussa un long soupir et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il contempla Norina. Le bruit du respirateur troublait à peine le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

John n'avait pas bougé, encore trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'en revenait pas que Rodney l'ai repoussé et pire encore, il avait tenté de réconforter Beckett. Le militaire ne comprenait pas vraiment ce revirement soudain. Puis finalement, il se décida et s'approcha de Rodney.

- qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda t'il

- comment ça ? fit Rodney

- eh bien, tu vas faire un choix non ?

- je ne peux pas murmura Rodney, c'est impossible. En fait c'est Norina qui a fait ce choix, je dois respecter sa volonté…

- donc tu vas garder le bébé c'est ça ?

- oui, et j'essaierai d'être un bon père pour lui… ou pour elle ajouta t'il en esquissant un sourire et en posant doucement sa main sur le ventre rebondi de Norina.

A ce moment là, John sentit son cœur se serrer. Il comprenait maintenant la réaction de Rodney. Elle était tout à fait normale. Pourtant John n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas de cet enfant qui allait prendre une grande place dans la vie et dans le cœur de Rodney et peut-être même la sienne. Il savait qu'il avait une réaction puérile mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Rodney… je suis désolé… commença John

- pourquoi ? parce que tu ne veux pas l'élever avec moi ? répliqua Rodney d'une voix acide

- je… j'ai fait une erreur… soupira John en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Rodney je t'aime et…

Rodney tiqua lorsque le militaire prononça ces mots. C'était la seconde fois qu'il les entendait dans sa bouche. La première fois c'était quelques mois plus tôt quand ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Mais si Rodney l'avait cru avant, aujourd'hui il n'y croyait plus vraiment.

- non l'interrompit le scientifique

- comment ça non ? s'offusqua Sheppard

- tu ne m'aimes pas, tu voudrais que je sois uniquement à toi et à personne d'autre, pour moi ça n'est pas de l'amour dit Rodney d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Moi je t'aime vraiment… ajouta t'il doucement

A ces mots, John sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il l'avait mérité, il le savait mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça fasse aussi mal. Le canadien avait raison. Depuis le début de leur relation, il s'était comporté avec lui comme s'il lui appartenait. Bon, il n'était pas non plus sans arrêts sur lui mais il savait qu'il était trop possessif et surtout trop jaloux. Et si au début, il ne disait rien, Rodney avait fini par en avoir assez. L'arrivée de Norina et de cet enfant à naître avait été la goutte de trop certainement…

Mais il ne voulait pas baisser les bras, il voulait que Rodney lui pardonne et revienne vers lui. Il ferait tout son possible pour ça. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assis à côté du canadien. Puis, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Cette fois, le canadien ne se déroba pas. Il se laissa aller contre lui. John soupira et resserra un peu son étreinte.

- John murmura doucement Rodney. Il va falloir qu'on se parle. Mais pas maintenant et pas ici, ça n'est pas le bon endroit…

John tressaillit à ces paroles mais ne bougea pas. Il devait s'y attendre.

- je comprends murmura t'il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du scientifique.

- non John, s'il te plait gémit Rodney en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Sheppard soupira et s'écarta de lui. Le scientifique se leva. Doucement, il se pencha sur Norina et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis, jetant un dernier regard à son amant, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Carson. Il frappa deux coups discrets. Deux coups qui atteignirent John en plein cœur. Il sorti en courant de l'infirmerie. Il avait besoin d'air.

ooOoo

Carson était devant son écran mais ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Son esprit était obnubilé par Norina et ce qui lui arrivait. Et surtout, par ce qu'il avait du dire à Rodney. Il ne voulait pas lui imposer de choix mais il estimait que le scientifique avait aussi son mot à dire. Mais ce qu'il l'abattait le plus était son impuissance à la sauver. Il avait beau chercher, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la sauver, surtout depuis que la maladie avait atteint le cerveau. L'écossais en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit deux coups à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Rodney.

- Je peux vous parler Carson ? lui demanda le scientifique

- mais bien sûr Rodney, entrez fit Carson en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Le canadien entra et s'installa dans un des sièges qui faisaient face au bureau du médecin. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- je vais respecter la décision de Norina annonça le scientifique

- Rodney, je suis vraiment désolé… j'aurai voulu pouvoir faire plus dit Carson

- je sais répondit Rodney, Carson… je vais être papa… ajouta t'il avant de fondre brusquement en larmes.

- hey Rodney ! s'exclama Carson surpris par les larmes de son ami. Il se leva et contourna son bureau. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? questionna t'il Rodney secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Alors, doucement, l'écossais s'accroupi devant la chaise de son ami et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Calmez vous… murmura t'il

Puis, voyant que le scientifique avait du mal à se calmer, il se redressa et l'entoura de ses bras. Rodney se laissa aller contre lui. Le médecin lui caressait doucement le dos tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

ooOoo

John était d'abord allé à la salle d'entraînement et avait tenté de se défouler mais rien n'y faisait, il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il se trouvait maintenant dans ses quartiers. Il venait de prendre une douche et en sortant de la petite cabine, il était tombé sur un t-shirt que Rodney avait oublié là quand il était venu la dernière fois. Ça lui avait remué le cœur. Et, puis il se demandait bien ce que le canadien voulait lui dire. Encore qu'il en avait bien une petite idée quand même. Mais il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête, il ne voulait pas que Rodney le quitte. Il changerait s'il le fallait et il accepterait tout pour lui. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Sheppard s'habilla rapidement et pris sa décision. Rodney voulait parler ? Très bien, alors ils allaient parler. Il sorti de ses quartiers et retourna à l'infirmerie. Rodney y était encore certainement. Il devait sûrement être avec Carson. Lui savait mieux l'écouter que lui apparemment. Eh bien ça allait changer à partir de maintenant. John s'en fit la promesse.

ooOoo

Rodney se calma progressivement et Carson s'écarta doucement de lui. Il le regarda puis se tourna vers son bureau. Il y prit une boite de mouchoirs qu'il gardait toujours dans son bureau. Rodney en pris deux puis se moucha.

- je suis désolé Carson murmura t'il

- de quoi mon ami ? lui demanda doucement Carson

- d'avoir craqué comme ça…

- il n'y a rien de plus normal sourit Carson. Vous avez encaissé pas mal de chose depuis ce matin

- c'est vrai, et puis il a fallu que John en rajoute en plus !

- John ? demanda Carson surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Rodney appeler le militaire par son prénom

- oui, enfin le Colonel Sheppard se reprit Rodney, conscient d'en avoir trop dit

- vous vous êtes disputés ?

- on peut dire ça comme ça répondit Rodney en prenant un autre mouchoir dans la boite et en s'essuyant le visage. Il n'accepte pas le fait que je vais être papa

- c'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer dit Carson. Il devrait être heureux pourtant.

- eh bien il ne l'est pas et qui plus est, Monsieur est jaloux !

- jaloux ? mais de qui ?

- Carson, je sais que vous avez compris, alors ne faites pas l'ignorant grommela Rodney

- d'accord sourit Carson. Eh bien, il ne devrait pas ! Il devrait se réjouir, vous avez la chance d'avoir un enfant tous les deux. Son visage s'assombrit soudain. Si seulement je pouvais la sauver soupira t'il ensuite

- vous faites ce que vous pouvez Carson, dit Rodney doucement.

L'écossais hocha doucement la tête. Rodney avait raison. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Alors, maintenant il allait se consacrer à cet enfant à naître. Il ferait tout pour soit en parfaite santé comme le lui avait demandé Norina.

**TBC**

**Alors ? reviews ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merciiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!! Vous êtes des nanges !!! **

**Bon bah voilà la suite !! J'espère que ça vous plaira autant !! **

**Bonne lecture !! **

**ooOoo **

Rodney se leva et se prépara à sortir du bureau de Carson. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, son regard accrocha celui du médecin. Rodney savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir bonne mine avec ses yeux rouges et gonflés mais pourtant Carson semblait subjugué par lui. D'ailleurs Rodney sentait lui aussi quelque chose se passer en lui. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite.

- ça va aller Rodney ? dit finalement l'écossais

- oui… Carson ?

- oui ?

- merci… murmura Rodney en baissant les yeux

- de rien mon ami répondit doucement le médecin. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez compter sur moi…

- je sais souffla Rodney en s'approchant doucement de Carson.

Puis, il l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il se sentait bien là. Carson répondit à son étreinte avec chaleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent. A nouveau, leurs regards s'accrochèrent mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Carson se pencha doucement vers le canadien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il en avait envie. Tant pis, s'il se faisait repousser. Au moins il aurait essayé… Mais Rodney ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Il attira le médecin contre lui et approfondit le baiser. C'est à ce moment qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux.

ooOoo

John venait de sortir du transporteur. Il allongea le pas jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il avait hâte de voir Rodney. De lui parler. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'antre de Carson, il n'y avait personne, hormis une infirmière qui semblait prendre les constantes de Norina. John lui accorda un vague regard et alla droit vers le bureau de Carson. Il savait que c'était là qu'il trouverait le scientifique.

La porte était fermée. John frappa deux coups. Rien. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir entendu la voix du médecin lorsqu'il s'était approché de la porte. Bon, puisque personne ne voulait lui répondre, il allait entrer par lui-même. Il n'avait pas le gène ATA naturel le plus puissant pour rien non ? Il se concentra et la porte coulissa. Et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Rodney et Carson étaient enlacés et s'embrassaient. Et apparemment, ça n'avait pas l'air de leur déplaire au contraire ! Alors c'était ça que Rodney voulait lui dire ? N'y tenant plus, Sheppard se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence.

ooOoo

Carson s'écarta de Rodney et pâlit en apercevant John. Rodney se retourna et regarda le militaire. Celui-ci avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et dévisageait les deux hommes. Il avait l'air furieux.

- je comprends tout maintenant gronda t'il entre ses dents serrées

- je ne pense pas non répondit Rodney en lui faisant face

- oh si répliqua John sèchement. Tu veux me quitter pour lui c'est ça hein ?

- pas du tout John, et d'ailleurs qui t'as dit que je voulais te quitter ?

- personne, je l'ai deviné répondit le militaire, et maintenant je sais pourquoi continua til

- ça n'a rien à voir avec Carson, John, et tu le sais très bien lui asséna le scientifique.

- alors dis moi pourquoi est-ce que vous vous embrassiez comme si votre vie en dépendait ?

- ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Colonel intervint Carson

- ah ouais ? et qu'est ce que je dois croire alors Doc ?

- Rodney ne m'a pas embrassé, c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas…

- peut-être mais il ne vous a pas repoussé d'après ce que j'ai vu

- c'est vrai mais… commença le médecin. Il ne pu continuer sa phrase, l'infirmière qui s'occupait de Norina venait de faire irruption dans le bureau, affolée.

- Dr Beckett ! La jeune femme fait un arrêt ! s'écria t'elle

- Bloody Hell ! s'exclama l'écossais avant de se précipiter hors de son bureau.

En quelques secondes, il fut auprès de Norina. Le moniteur cardiaque émettait un bip strident et le tracé s'était réduit à une ligne droite. Carson fit rouler le chariot de réanimation et attrapa les palettes du défibrillateur. L'infirmière l'enclencha. Carson enduisit les palettes de gel, puis lorsque l'appareil fut chargé, il envoya une décharge dans le cœur de Norina. Son corps s'arqua brusquement et retomba lourdement sur le lit. Sur le moniteur, le tracé fluctua un instant puis redevint plat. Carson recommença l'opération plusieurs fois et, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le cœur de la taranienne reparti. Carson l'examina et vérifia ses constantes. L'état de la jeune femme était stable. Carson soupira de soulagement puis se retourna. Rodney et John se tenaient à l'écart et semblaient attendre. L'écossais se rapprocha d'eux.

- son cœur est reparti soupira le médecin

- le bébé va bien ? demanda Rodney, ce n'était pas qu'il ne pensait pas à Norina, bien au contraire, mais il savait que la survie de l'enfant dépendait de la sienne.

- oui… mais je vais lui faire un monitoring pour en être certain. Vous voulez y assister ?

- je peux ? fit Rodney

- mais bien sûr répondit Carson en esquissant un sourire qui s'éteignit lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de Sheppard.

- on a pas terminé notre conversation grogna celui-ci.

- en ce qui me concerne si répondit le médecin tout en allant chercher l'appareil à échographie.

- pardon ? s'insurgea John

- Il a raison John intervint Rodney. Carson, est-ce que nous pouvons aller dans votre bureau ? demanda t'il ensuite à son ami. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de Norina pour le moment…

- bien sûr Rodney, dès que tout sera prêt, je vous préviendrais ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le canadien acquiesça et entraîna John dans le bureau du médecin.

ooOoo

Les deux hommes venaient d'entrer dans la petite pièce. Rodney ferma la porte derrière eux. Sheppard alla s'asseoir nonchalamment dans l'un des sièges face au bureau du médecin. Rodney resta debout et commença à marcher de long en large.

- je t'écoutes John dit Rodney en s'arrêtant et en faisant face au militaire.

- pourquoi tu veux me quitter si c'est pas pour Carson ? demanda abruptement le militaire

- déjà je ne t'ai jamais dit que je voulais te quitter, c'est toi qui te l'ai mis dans la tête répliqua Rodney, ensuite il n'y a rien entre Carson et moi, si ce n'est une grande amitié…

- ah ouais ? et ce que vous faisiez quand je suis arrivé c'était de l'amitié peut-être ? l'interrompit le militaire en colère

- non… c'est arrivé c'est tout mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une suite…

- alors ça veut dire que tu ne l'aimes pas c'est ça ?

- non, je l'aime mais comme un ami, mon meilleur ami répliqua Rodney. Ce n'est pas de lui dont je suis tombé amoureux et ce n'est pas lui non plus qui me fait souffrir en ce moment…

- parce que moi je souffre pas peut-être ? riposta Sheppard en se levant brusquement

- tu souffres parce que tu l'as voulu lui asséna durement le scientifique. Si tu avais été plus compréhensif et surtout moins égoïste, tu irais sûrement mieux !

- mais j'ai essayé Rodney… je t'assure…

- eh bien, tu n'as pas fait beaucoup d'efforts. Je t'aurai cru plus adulte John. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses être jaloux d'un bébé… de mon bébé…

- je sais, je suis désolé Rodney, je veux pas te perdre… et si c'est ce que tu souhaites, on élèvera ce bébé ensembles, toi et moi

- ce n'est pas aussi simple John soupira Rodney.

John ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais il fut interromput par le coulissement de la porte. Carson s'encadra dans l'ouverture.

- c'est prêt Rodney dit-il simplement.

- j'arrive répondit le scientifique en souriant.

John soupira et suivi les deux hommes jusqu'au lit de Norina. Carson avait branché le monitoring et venait d'enduire l'embout de gel. Puis il le passa sur le ventre de la jeune femme et un bruit se fit entendre. Un bruit répétitif et régulier. Le visage de Rodney se fendit d'un large sourire tandis que son regard s'embuait légèrement.

- vous entendez Rodney ? lui demanda l'écossais

- oui murmura le canadien ému. C'est merveilleux Carson.

- aye mon ami sourit Carson tout en continuant de passer l'appareil sur le ventre de Norina. Il va bien. Est-ce que vous voulez le voir ?

- oh oui…

- regardez fit le médecin en désignant l'écran de l'appareil sur lequel une forme apparaissait. On y distinguait une petite tête et un petit corps recroquevillé.

- c'est incroyable souffla John derrière Rodney. Le scientifique se retourna et le dévisagea légèrement surpris. Il n'aurait pas pensé que son amant s'intéresserait à son enfant.

- est-ce que vous voulez savoir le sexe du bébé ? demanda Carson

- oui ! répondirent Rodney et John en même temps. Rodney dévisagea le militaire encore plus surpris qu'auparavant.

- très bien fit le médecin en faisant glisser l'embout de l'appareil sur le ventre de la future maman. Rodney c'est…

**TBC ! **

**Bah pour le savoir, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre !! niark !! niark !! moi sadique ? meuh non pas du tout !! lol !! **

**Au fait petite question, à votre avis fille ou garçon ? lol !! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Merciiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!! Ça me booste !!**

**Bon bah voilà la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

_- très bien fit le médecin en faisant glisser l'embout de l'appareil sur le ventre de la future maman. Rodney c'est…_

- un garçon ? demanda John, ce qui une fois de plus, surpris Rodney.

- non répondit Carson en souriant et en se tournant vers le scientifique, Rodney vous allez avoir une petite fille.

- c'est vrai ? souffla Rodney ému, vous en êtes sûr ?

- certain, regardez fit l'écossais en désignant l'écran.

Rodney hocha la tête. Il avait les larmes aux yeux en contemplant le petit être sur l'écran devant lui.

- il va falloir lui trouver un prénom dit Carson

- j'en ai déjà un annonça Rodney en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux.

- ah oui ? vous y aviez déjà réfléchi ? demanda Carson étonné tout en éteignant l'écran et l'appareil.

- pas vraiment mais disons que j'avais déjà mon idée

- et c'est ? demanda John

- Emma murmura le canadien

- c'est un très joli prénom Rodney dit Carson en essuyant le gel sur le ventre de Norina. Emma Mckay, ça sonne très bien je trouve ajouta t'il en souriant

- vous trouvez ?

- Bien sûr fit Carson. Et je suis certain que vous ferez un merveilleux papa pour elle.

- je l'espère soupira Rodney en posant la main sur le ventre de la scientifique. Doucement, il le caressa puis se pencha et y déposa un baiser. Je suis sûr que tu m'entends murmura t'il doucement contre le ventre de la jeune femme. J'ai hâte de te voir enfin tu sais…

Carson sourit puis passa un bras autour des épaules du canadien. Sous le regard ébahi de John, Rodney se laissa aller contre lui, allant même jusqu'à poser la tête sur son épaule. John soupira mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de s'approcher du scientifique et posa sa main sur la sienne, caressant à son tour le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme. Surpris, Rodney releva la tête et noua son regard à celui de son amant. Celui-ci avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et se mordait la lèvre, cherchant visiblement à se contrôler. C'était bien la première fois que Rodney le voyait comme ça.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes, Carson caressa doucement l'épaule de Rodney puis d'écarta de lui.

- bon il faut que j'aille ranger tout ça dit il en désignant l'appareil à échographie, et puis j'ai un rapport à terminer ajouta t'il ensuite.

- très bien répliqua Rodney en souriant à son ami. Merci Carson, pour tout…

- il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est normal

Puis il tourna les talons, les pans de sa blouse blanche virevoltant derrière lui.

ooOoo

John n'avait pas bougé, sa main toujours posée sur celle de Rodney, qui était encore sur le ventre de Norina. Il avait baissé la tête et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Rodney se dégagea doucement et lui fit face.

- John ? murmura t'il

Le militaire ne bougea pas. Il laissa échapper un gémissement entre ses dents serrées et Rodney compris. Lentement, il incita John à relever la tête en passant un doigt sous son menton. Sheppard obtempéra et fixa le canadien. Rodney resta figé quelques instant devant ce qu'il voyait. John Sheppard pleurait. Les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur son visage et allaient se perdre dans le col de son t-shirt. Il n'émettait pas un son, seulement un sanglot de temps en temps.

- John je… commença le canadien

- ne dit rien l'interrompit le militaire, je sais que je l'ai cherché

Sur ces mots, l'américain s'éloigna du lit de la taranienne et sorti à grands pas de l'infirmerie, laissant un Rodney trop surpris pour réagir. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, le scientifique se décida à bouger. Il se pencha vers Norina, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et un autre sur le ventre. Puis, il sorti à son tour de l'infirmerie. Il devait parler à John.

ooOoo

Sheppard venait d'arriver dans ses quartiers. Il retira violemment son oreillette et la lança sur le petit bureau. Il voulait être tranquille, il ne voulait voir personne. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Les sanglots qu'il retenait depuis quelques minutes éclatèrent et son corps fut parcouru de tremblements. Il était là depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se redressa et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche.

- je veux voir personne ! cria t'il à la porte

- John… fit une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille

- personne et surtout pas toi Rodney ! cria t'il plus fort

Il entendit un soupir des pas qui s'éloignaient. Tant mieux, Rodney était reparti, il allait être tranquille. Il se rallongea sur son lit et se redressa brusquement quelques secondes plus tard en entendant la porte coulisser.

ooOoo

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Rodney était directement allé vers les quartiers de John. Il savait que le militaire irait s'enfermer et voudrait rester seul. Il ne voudrait certainement pas qu'on le voie comme ça, il préférerait se cacher. Et Rodney voulait lui parler. Il ne comprenait pas son revirement soudain. Enfin si, il le comprenait un peu mais il voulait être certain qu'il était sincère et qu'il ne faisait pas tout ça uniquement pour le récupérer.

Le scientifique arriva devant la porte. Il allait frapper quand il les entendit. Des sanglots étouffés. Wow songea Rodney, il va vraiment mal… Puis il frappa deux coups et attendit.

- - je veux voir personne ! cria John de l'intérieur, sa voix était cassée et rendue rauque par les pleurs

- John… dit Rodney doucement

- personne et surtout pas toi Rodney ! cria John plus fort. Ah il savait que c'était lui. Evidement, tu viens de lui parler idiot ! pensa t'il

Rodney poussa un gros soupir et fit demi tour. Enfin c'est ce qu'il fit croire à John mais il n'alla pas loin. Il revint doucement sur ses pas et sortit un petit tournevis de sa poche. Il bidouilla le système d'ouverture et la porte coulissa et il le vit.

ooOoo

John était assis sur son lit et lui jetait un regard noir. Rodney n'y tint pas compte et entra dans la petite pièce. Il s'approcha et s'assis sur le lit à côté du militaire qui n'avait pas bougé. Sheppard avait les joues sillonnées de larmes et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés par les pleurs.

- qu'est ce que tu veux ? finit t'il par lui demander

- te parler répondit Rodney

- eh ben moi j'ai rien à dire, ce que j'ai vu a été assez édifiant !

- à quoi tu joues exactement Sheppard ? s'énerva brusquement Rodney

- hein ? fit le militaire l'air complètement dépassé

- je ne te comprends plus ! un jour tu me dis que tu ne veux pas de ce bébé et le lendemain, tu me dis que tu es prêt à l'élever avec moi ! qu'est ce que tu veux exactement hein ?

- j'en sais rien Rodney soupira John d'une voix éteinte, enfin si je sais, je veux être heureux avec toi…

- et pour ça tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour élever un enfant avec moi c'est ça ? ironisa le canadien

- non, je veux le faire parce que j'en ai envie figure toi !

- pardon ? fit Rodney surpris

- oui… quand je l'ai vu à l'échographie, j'ai été tout chamboulé et quand je t'ai vu ému, je n'ai eu qu'une envie, que ce bébé soit là pour m'en occuper avec toi…

- tu es sincère ?

- oui Rodney, je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de ma vie, mais je sais qu'il est certainement trop tard…

- comment ça ? demanda Rodney

- eh bien, je pense que tu as pris ta décision et que Carson t'attends…

- non.

- comment ça non ? je vous ai vu tous les deux à l'infirmerie et puis il y a eu votre baiser aussi et…

- je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne voulait rien dire ! l'interrompit le canadien

- je ne suis pas aveugle Rodney rétorqua le militaire

- Carson est mon ami et…

- il est amoureux de toi le coupa abruptement Sheppard

- je sais répliqua Rodney, il me l'a dit figure toi, avant que toi et moi on ne soit ensembles mais je l'ai repoussé parce que j'étais amoureux de toi ! J'ai peut être fait une erreur finalement ! lui asséna t'il ensuite. John pâlit et déglutit péniblement. C'était vraiment dur à entendre

- et maintenant ? parvint t'il à murmurer

- maintenant quoi ? soupira Rodney en regardant ses mains.

- qu'est ce qu'on fait ? tu vas retourner vers Carson ?

- non. Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime.

Cette simple phrase déclencha un nouvel afflux de larmes au militaire qui se cacha le visage dans ses mains en tentant de retenir ses sanglots. Puis, il se tourna vers Rodney et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le canadien n'eut pas le cœur de le repousser et le serra contre lui en soupirant et en retenant ses propres larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- pardon Rodney murmura John d'une voix hachée, je te demande pardon…

- shhhhht fit simplement Rodney en le berçant doucement

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait car il lui semblait que c'était impossible. Il avait envie de le faire, d'ailleurs son cœur lui hurlait de le faire mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour ça. Alors Rodney se contenta de serrer son amant contre lui et d'attendre que ses larmes se tarissent.

**TBC**

**Alors ? verdict ? ça vous a plu ? reviews ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

**T'as vu ma poupoune au miel, je t'avais promis la suite, bah la voilà !! Au fait j'ai été super contente d'entendre ta voix hier !! t'es trop géniale ma puce !! **

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis les derniers évènements survenus dans la vie de Rodney et John. L'état de Norina était stable mais le scientifique savait qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais plus. Carson avait tout tenté mais en vain. La maladie avait trop progressé. Le cerveau de la jeune femme ne fonctionnait plus. L'écossais lui avait fait un Electro-encéphalogramme et le tracé était plat, signe qu'il n'y avait plus aucune activité cérébrale.

Le point positif était que la maladie ne s'était pas attaquée au bébé, à Emma comme l'appelaient maintenant le médecin et Rodney. Beckett maintenait la taranienne en vie jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Elle était branchée à une machine qui lui permettait de respirer et qui permettait à son cœur de battre mais c'était tout. Rodney venait la voir à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Quelques fois John l'accompagnait mais c'était rare. Elisabeth était venue aussi une ou deux fois. D'ailleurs elle avait été très heureuse en apprenant que Rodney allait avoir une petite fille.

Teyla et Ronon étaient eux aussi venus une fois. Le satédien n'était pas resté bien longtemps, il n'aimait pas vraiment aller à l'infirmerie, même si ce n'était pas pour une visite post-mission.

Ce jour là Rodney était au chevet de Norina et, comme à son habitude, faisait la conversation à son bébé. Carson disait qu'il était bon qu'elle entende sa voix alors qu'elle était encore dans le ventre de sa mère. Il était là depuis quelques minutes quand Teyla entra dans l'infirmerie et vint le rejoindre.

- bonjour Dr Mckay dit elle en s'approchant de lui.

- oh bonjour Teyla fit le canadien en se tournant vers elle.

- je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais je voulais vous montrer quelque chose annonça t'elle en souriant

- ah oui ?

- oui, venez avec moi dit elle avec un air mystérieux

Rodney se leva, et après caressé doucement le ventre de Norina, suivit Teyla. L'Athosienne le conduisit dans le hangar à jumpers. Rodney était surpris. Teyla l'entraîna vers jumper 1 dont la porte arrière s'ouvrit lorsqu'ils furent devant. Rodney poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait dans le petit vaisseau.

ooOoo

John se leva du siège du pilote et se dirigea vers le fond du jumper. Rodney et Teyla étaient là devant le petit vaisseau. Le canadien avait vraiment l'air surpris et heureux aussi.

- ça te plait ? demanda John à Rodney

- oui mais qui… commença le scientifique

- c'est Halling sourit Teyla. Je suis allée sur le Continent il y a quelques jours et je lui ai appris la nouvelle. Il a tenu à fabriquer ce berceau pour vous, un cadeau de naissance pour votre petite fille.

- et c'est moi qui suis allé le chercher ! s'exclama fièrement Sheppard en arborant un large sourire

- eh bien je… il est magnifique… bafouilla Rodney

- et tu n'as pas tout vu continua John, regarde à l'intérieur ajouta t'il en désignant le berceau.

Rodney s'approcha et découvrit un petit hochet ainsi qu'une petite poupée.

- c'est Jinto fit Teyla en s'approchant à son tour, il voulait aussi faire un petit cadeau à Emma.

- merci… murmura Rodney en souriant. J'irai bien jusque sur le continent pour remercier Halling mais vous comprenez je ne préfère pas…

- je comprends l'interrompit doucement Teyla en lui rendant son sourire

Rodney hocha la tête et son regard dériva vers John qui avait l'air très heureux et content de lui. Il réalisa soudain que le militaire l'avait tutoyé devant Teyla. La jeune femme n'avait même pas réagi ou si elle l'avait fait, elle avait su rester très discrète puisqu'elle n'avait fait aucune remarque aux deux hommes.

- bon, si on ramenait tout ça dans tes quartiers ? fit John en tapant dans ses mains

- oui bonne idée répondit le scientifique

Sur ces dernières paroles, John souleva le petit berceau entre ses bras et ouvrit la marche. Rodney et Teyla le suivirent. La jeune Athosienne les quitta en sortant du hangar. Elle devait rejoindre Ronon pour un entraînement.

ooOoo

Les deux hommes venaient de sortir du transporteur et se dirigeaient vers les quartiers du canadien. Rodney ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer John. Le militaire entra et déposa le berceau près du lit du scientifique.

- tu veux le mettre où ? lui demanda John en regardant autour de lui.

- je sais pas vraiment, c'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de place ici et…

- tu peux toujours demander à Elisabeth qu'elle te donne des quartiers plus grands pour toi et Emma

- pour moi et Emma ? releva le canadien

- bah oui pourquoi ? questionna John

- tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire pour nous trois ? demanda Rodney surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre

- tu voulais qu'on vive ensemble tous les trois ?

- eh bien dans la mesure ou on va élever Emma tous les deux, ça me paraissait évident non ?

- euh oui mais… enfin c'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'envisageais les choses et…

- et tu les voyais comment Sheppard ? gronda Rodney qui sentait la colère monter en lui

Ouille ! quand Rodney l'appelait par son nom, ça n'augurait rien de bon songea John

- en fait je sais pas trop…

- je vois, tu pensais que tu resterai dans tes quartiers pendant que je m'occuperai d'Emma, tu ferai juste figuration c'est ça ? tu viendras la voir quand elle dormira et qu'elle sera tranquille, hein ?

- mais c'est ta fille non ? s'emporta soudain le militaire

- je vois soupira Rodney, j'ai compris… je te remercie d'avoir porté le berceau jusqu'ici et d'être allé le chercher sur le continent. Ça m'avait amené à penser que tu… Rodney s'interrompit et secoua la tête. Tu peux me laisser maintenant, je me débrouillerai très bien tout seul, ne t'en fais pas.

- mais Rodney je…

- non John, j'ai pas envie de t'écouter l'interrompit le canadien

Sheppard serra les poings et les dents. Merde ! Il avait encore fait une belle boulette ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser et dire à Rodney qu'en fait, il avait juste peur quand la radio du scientifique grésilla. Celui-ci l'enclencha et la voix de Beckett se fit entendre

_// Rodney //_

- oui Carson ?

_// Il faut que vous veniez à l'infirmerie et vite //_ s'ecria le médecin dans la radio

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? questionna Rodney vaguement inquiet

_// C'est Norina, son état s'est brusquement dégradé, je dois pratiquer la césarienne en urgence //_

- J'arrive fut la réponse du canadien.

Il se tourna vers John et le dévisagea. Il savait qu'il avait tout entendu. Le militaire avait pâli et semblait très inquiet lui aussi.

- je peux venir avec toi ? demanda t'il

Sans un mot, Rodney s'approcha de l'américain, l'enlaça doucement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. John avait sa réponse. Puis, sans attendre une seconde de plus, les deux hommes sortirent des quartiers du canadien au pas de course.

**TBC**

**Alors ? so reviews or not reviews ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

**V'là une tite suite !! Bébé arrive !!! lol !! j'espère que ça vous plaira !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Rodney entra le premier dans l'infirmerie, talonné de près par John. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le fond. Carson était auprès de Norina. Le moniteur cardiaque n'émettait plus un bip régulier mais un son qui était de plus en plus rapide, indiquant par là que le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accélérait. L'écossais se retourna en entendant les deux hommes arriver.

- ah Rodney ! fit il en voyant le canadien

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe Carson ?

- je n'ai plus le choix, je ne peux plus attendre expliqua gravement le médecin. Il faut que je fasse la césarienne aujourd'hui.

- mais ce n'est pas trop tôt pour le bébé ? demanda Rodney inquiet

- non je ne pense pas. Ses poumons sont matures et il pourra respirer seul. Voyant que le canadien était très pâle, il esquissa un sourire rassurant. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tout se passe bien Rodney, ne vous en faites pas l'apaisa Carson

Le scientifique hocha la tête et se tourna vers John. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules.

- nous allons la conduire en salle d'opération annonça l'écossais. Mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir entrer. Vous pouvez aller dans mon bureau ou alors rester ici, c'est comme vous voulez

- très bien, on va rester ici hein Rodney ? fit John en regardant le canadien

- oui souffla Rodney. Carson vous êtes sûr que… commença t'il en regardant Norina avec inquiétude

- ne vous en faites pas mon ami, tout ira bien le rassura Carson.

Puis sans attendre de réponse du canadien, il fit rouler le brancard sur lequel avait été transférée Norina vers la salle d'opération. Puis une fois que la jeune femme fut dans la salle et prête pour l'opération, Carson alla se préparer à son tour. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un pyjama vert de chirurgien. Une infirmière lui enfila ses gants et l'aida à mettre son masque. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, il jeta un dernier regard vers Rodney et John qui s'étaient assis sur un lit et attendaient. Il leur sourit à travers son masque mais les deux hommes ne virent que ses yeux. Et Rodney fut rassuré par ce qu'il y voyait, de la confiance.

ooOoo

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une demi-heure que Rodney et John attendaient assis sur l'un des lits lorsque Elisabeth entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea vers eux.

- alors ? demanda t'elle dès qu'elle fut devant les deux hommes

- toujours rien répondit John, mais ça ne devrait plus être très long je pense

- je l'espère fit la Diplomate. Pas trop nerveux Rodney ?

- un peu avoua le canadien, en j'ai surtout hâte de la voir…

- oui c'est normal sourit Elisabeth. A propos, j'ai accédé à votre demande John fit elle en regardant le militaire.

- quelle demande ? fit Rodney surpris

- eh bien John m'a demandé si je pouvais vous attribuer des quartiers plus grands pour vous et Emma répondit Elisabeth en souriant. Je vous ai donc trouvé des quartiers dans le même couloir que vos anciens. Ils sont seulement deux portes plus loin.

- ah… euh c'est très bien, merci Elisabeth

- il n'y a pas de quoi Rodney, mais c'est John qu'il faut remercier pas moi

- et pour mon autre demande ? fit John

- ah oui, j'ai failli oublier, c'est arrangé, vous pourrez déménager dans les quartiers voisins de ceux de Rodney. Et bien entendu, ça reste entre nous ajouta la jeune femme

- tu pourrais m'expliquer ? demanda Rodney en regardant John

- bah il n'y a rien de plus à dire répondit John, Elisabeth a très bien résumé la situation

- mais quand est-ce que tu…

- hier mais je voulais que ça soit une surprise, c'est pour ça que je t'ai rien dit Rodney et c'est aussi pour ça que tout à l'heure j'ai réagi de cette manière…

- je comprends mais ça veut dire que tu as tout dit à Elisabeth c'est ça ?

- yep !, tu sais ça n'a pas été évident pour moi mais elle a été très compréhensive, hein Elisabeth ? dit il en souriant à la Diplomate qui lui rendit son sourire. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ajouta t'il en se tournant vers le canadien

- oh non ! au contraire ! s'exclama Rodney. Il allait enlacer son amant quand un bruit se fit entendre dans la salle d'opération. Le bruit le plus merveilleux que le scientifique ait jamais entendu. Le cri d'un nouveau né.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carson sortait de la salle d'opération en tenant un paquet de langes dans lequel bébé Emma s'agitait et criait.

- Rodney, je vous présente votre fille dit l'écossais visiblement ému. Puis il tendit le bébé au scientifique.

- oh mon dieu souffla Rodney en s'approchant. Doucement, il pris la petite fille dans ses bras. Instantanément, elle se calma, ses grands yeux bleus tournés vers son père. Elle avait un petit visage tout chiffonné et quand Rodney glissa un doigt dans son poing minuscule, elle le serra de toutes ses forces. Bonjour petite chose **(1)** murmura Rodney attendri. C'est papa, tu es très belle tu sais…

- elle est magnifique Rodney dit Elisabeth en s'approchant. Elle vous ressemble ajouta t'elle en souriant.

- elle va bien Carson ? demanda Rodney en levant la tête vers le médecin

- oui, elle est en parfaite santé, malheureusement je n'ai rien pu faire pour Norina soupira le médecin accablé.

- est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? demanda le canadien

- bien sûr mon ami, mais pas tout de suite, il y a certaines chose que nous faire avant

- oui je comprends dit Rodney en reportant son attention sur sa fille.

John s'approcha alors doucement. Il dévorait littéralement Rodney du regard. Il le trouvait terriblement attendrissant avec son bébé dans les bras.

- je peux ? demanda t'il lorsqu'il fut près du canadien

- bien sûr fit Rodney en lui tendant doucement Emma

John la prit délicatement dans ses bras et lui chatouilla doucement la joue. Le bébé sembla le dévisager de ses grands yeux bleus mais resta calme.

- bonjour Emma, je suis ton papa John dit il d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Rodney qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il était heureux, très heureux même.

Carson sortit de la salle d'opération et s'approcha d'eux.

- si vous le désirez toujours, vous pouvez aller voir Norina Rodney dit l'écossais.

- merci Carson murmura Rodney. Puis il se tourna vers John. Je reviens dit il doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur le front d'Emma qui était toujours dans les bras du militaire.

ooOoo

Rodney entra dans la petite pièce. Norina était allongée sur la table, recouverte d'un drap chirurgical bleu. Seul, son visage était découvert. Le scientifique s'approcha doucement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là, enfin si il voulait dire au revoir à Norina même si elle n'était déjà plus là. Il voulait lui dire que Emma serait en sécurité désormais et qu'il s'occuperait bien d'elle.

ooOoo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney sortait de la salle d'opération. Il se dirigea vers John qui compris et le laissa prendre Emma dans ses bras. Le canadien caressa doucement le petit crâne duveteux du bout du doigt et déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite fille.

- je t'aime mon bébé murmura le scientifique d'une voix cassée. John s'approcha et enlaça le canadien qui se laissa aller contre lui.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? reviews ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

**Voici la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Le corps de Norina avait été ramené sur la nouvelle planète des Taraniens. Le Chancelier Lycus avait accueilli l'équipe de John. Rodney avait tenu à ramener lui-même le corps de la jeune femme auprès de son peuple afin qu'elle ait droit à une sépulture décente et John lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Bien entendu Teyla et Ronon les avaient suivi, tous deux aimaient beaucoup Rodney et tenaient à être auprès de lui. Le canadien avait laissé Emma aux bons soins de Carson, non sans lui laisser mille et une recommandations avant de partir. L'écossais avait sourit et lui avait promis de bien veiller sur elle le temps de sa mission. De toute façon, le bébé devait rester encore quelques jours sous surveillance médicale étant donné qu'elle était née prématurément.

ooOoo

Emma se révéla être un bébé assez calme. Elle ne se réveillait que deux fois par nuit pour réclamer son biberon. Et sitôt qu'elle avait bu son content, elle se rendormait. En général, c'était Rodney qui se levait et parfois John. Mais c'était plus rare, étant donné qu'il vivait dans les quartiers voisins. Et même s'il entendait les pleurs du bébé, il arrivait souvent après Rodney, qui était déjà levé et donnait le biberon à sa fille. A chaque fois, John le dévorait du regard, attendri.

Ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de vraiment se reparler sérieusement mais les circonstances les avaient rapprochés d'avantage. Et John venait même parfois passer la nuit en compagnie de son amant. Mais c'était juste pour être près de lui et dormir avec lui. Depuis la naissance d'Emma, et bien avant même, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de moments tous les deux. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en plaignait. Rodney, parce qu'il consacrait tout son temps libre à sa fille et John parce qu'il comprenait et acceptait. Et il passait aussi énormément de temps à s'occuper d'Emma avec Rodney.

Pourtant ce soir là, John aurait bien voulu être seul avec Rodney. Mais le canadien était très occupé à donner le bain à sa petite fille. Une infirmière lui avait bien montré les gestes mais il n'en avait pas eu vraiment besoin. Lorsqu'il s'occupait de sa fille, il avait l'impression qu'il avait toujours su comment il fallait faire.

Rodney venait d'envelopper Emma dans une serviette lorsque John entra dans la petite salle de bain. Il s'approcha doucement du canadien et celui-ci lui tendit doucement la petite fille.

- tiens, tu veux bien lui mettre sa couche pendant que je vide sa baignoire ? lui demanda Rodney

- mais bien sûr répondit John. Puis il déposa un baiser sur le front du bébé et lui sourit d'un air niais. Alors, on est toute propre hein ? gagatisa t'il. Papa Rodney t'a donné le bain ? continua t'il tout en déposant la petite fille sur la table à langer que Rodney avait aménagée sur son bureau.

En entendant son amant parler de la sorte, Rodney se contenta de secouer la tête en soupirant et souriant. Puis il vida la petite baignoire, ramenée avec un tas d'autres choses de la Terre, et sorti de la salle de bain. John venait de mettre sa couche à Emma mais quelque chose semblait ne pas aller.

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Rodney en déposant un baiser dans le cou de son amant.

- ben c'est bizarre, j'arrive pas à fermer sa couche grommela le militaire. Rodney éclata de rire et John se renfrogna. Ben quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- tu lui as mise à l'envers pouffa le canadien

- quoi ? mais non, je sais mettre une couche quand même ! rougit l'américain

- faut croire que non, attends je vais te montrer sourit Rodney en prenant la place de John.

- grumpf marmonna Sheppard. Mais il regarda quand même Rodney faire. Dis Rodney ? fit il ensuite

- moui quoi ? répondit le canadien en enfilant son pyjama au bébé

- tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer de se trouver un moment juste toi et moi ?

- je sais pas John, hésita le canadien en couchant le bébé dans son berceau, c'est pas que j'en ai pas envie mais tu comprends, pour le moment, je ne voudrais pas trop m'éloigner d'Emma et…

- on pourrait aller dans mes quartiers. On sera juste à côté et si elle pleure, on l'entendra t'inquiètes pas

- mouais…

- je crois que tu as besoin d'une petite motivation murmura John en s'approchant doucement de lui. Il passa les bras autour de son torse et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou puis remonta vers le lobe de l'oreille. Il savait que Rodney était très sensible à cette caresse

- d'accord capitula le scientifique qui sentait le désir monter en lui. Mais au moindre bruit, je cours ici.

- tout à fait murmura John dont les mains venaient de se glisser sous le t-shirt du canadien.

- John ! s'écria le canadien en se dégageant, pas devant la petite !

- désolé, mais c'est que tu es irrésistible ce soir…

- eh ben, fait preuve d'un peu de patience répliqua Rodney non sans lui sourire. Puis il déposa un baiser sur le front et les joues de sa petite fille. John l'imita et ensuite pris la main du canadien.

ooOoo

Les deux hommes venaient d'entrer dans les quartiers du militaire. Ils étaient à peine dans la pièce que John se jetait littéralement sur Rodney et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Le canadien répondit fiévreusement à son baiser et le militaire l'entraîna vers le lit, sur lequel il le fit basculer avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il se contenta de le dévorer du regard, puis n'y tenant plus, il repris ses lèvres. Ses mains se baladaient partout sur le corps de son amant, touchant, caressant, en explorant la moindre parcelle.

John retira son t-shirt à Rodney et repris ses caresses, remplaçant ses mains par ses lèvres et sa langue. Sous lui Rodney ondulait et gémissait de plaisir. Ses mains parcouraient son dos et descendirent vers ses fesses, il les glissa dans le pantalon et empoigna la chair ferme et commença à la caresser et la malaxer. John émit un gémissement rauque et continua ses caresses. C'était un peu comme s'ils se retrouvaient pour la première fois et qu'ils se découvraient.

Ils étaient au summum de leur plaisir lorsque des cris se firent entendre. John poussa un grognement de frustration mais n'en continua pas moins ses caresses. Rodney le repoussa doucement tandis que les cris d'Emma redoublaient.

- il faut que j'y aille John… dit Rodney

- ouais tu as raison marmonna le militaire en se redressant. Rodney réajusta son pantalon que l'américain avait commencé à lui enlever et ramassa un t-shirt par terre. C'était celui de John. Il l'enfila et sorti de la pièce. John soupira et ramassa l'autre, celui de Rodney, et le mit. Puis il rejoignit son amant dans ses quartiers.

ooOoo

Emma pleurait et s'agitait dans son berceau. Son petit visage était tout rouge et tout chiffonné et ses points minuscules s'agitaient sur le drap.

- shhhhhht mon Bébé murmura Rodney en la prenant dans ses bras. Puis il la berça doucement tout en fredonnant une petite berceuse tandis que John faisait chauffer le biberon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le militaire ramenait le biberon à Rodney. Celui-ci s'était assis dans un fauteuil qu'Elisabeth leur avait offert, et continuait de bercer Emma qui se calmait progressivement.

- tiens dit John en lui tendant le biberon

- tu veux lui donner ? demanda Rodney, après tout c'est aussi ta fille

- oh oui murmura John en sentant ses yeux le piquer légèrement.

Rodney se leva et laissa sa place à John. Le militaire s'installa et posa le biberon à côté de lui. Puis Rodney lui déposa Emma dans les bras et la petite fille se remit à crier.

- elle est pressée apparemment sourit Rodney avec tendresse

John acquiesça en souriant, pris le biberon et le donna à la petite fille. Les petites mains du bébé se posèrent sur les côtés de la petite bouteille et elle commença à aspirer le lait goulûment.

- dis moi, ce que tu viens de me dire à l'instant tu le pensais ? demanda doucement John

- bien sûr répondit Rodney, tu as changé John. Tu sais, au début de notre relation, jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu puisse être aussi attentionné que tu l'es aujourd'hui.

- je sais murmura John en baissant les yeux sur Emma qui s'endormait sur son biberon. J'ai pas vraiment été à la hauteur…

- ne dis pas ça l'interrompit Rodney en lui prenant doucement le bébé et en la calant contre son épaule. Ce qui compte c'est maintenant continua t'il en tapotant doucement le dos de la petite fille qui, quelques secondes plus tard, émis un petit rot. Et puis je suppose que j'ai moi aussi des torts donc… Il ne continua pas sa phrase et, doucement enleva son bavoir au bébé. Tu peux la recoucher ? lui demanda t'il ensuite

- bien sûr, viens mon bébé chuchota John. Puis il la déposa dans son berceau et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Je t'aime murmura t'il en se redressant

Il se retrouva face au regard de Rodney. Un regard débordant d'amour et d'autre chose aussi.

- on dispose de quelques heures pour terminer ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure déclara t'il en souriant

- ah oui ? fit John en se rapprochant de lui.

- John…

- oui je sais, pas devant la petite sourit le militaire. Puis il se pencha sur le petit lit et déposa un nouveau baiser sur la joue d'Emma. Dors bien ma puce murmura t'il, tes papas ont du temps à rattraper ajouta t'il en souriant.

Rodney sourit et secoua la tête. John lui pris la main et ils quittèrent la petite pièce, le cœur léger. Les poings serrés sur son drap, bébé Emma dormait profondément tandis que ses papas rattrapaient le temps qu'ils avaient perdu.

**FIN !!**

**Bah oui c'est la fin !! lol !! Alors ça vous a plu ? Je voulais juste remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu cette fic jusqu'au bout et qui m'ont laissé des reviews !!! **

**Une petite review pour la fin quand même ? lol !!**


End file.
